


As Powerful As You Are

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merlin/Lancelot fluff. Lancelot requests some magic from Merlin one day. Merlin is hesitant to show anyone how natural magic is for him and how powerful he really is, but relents eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Powerful As You Are

Merlin freezes when Lancelot asks the question. Lancelot furrows his brow, tilting his head as if confused. He thinks Merlin didn’t hear.

“How powerful are you, Merlin?” He steps forward, smile tugging at his lips.

“Oh, you know, I’m just your normal old sorcerer.” Merlin chuckles, trying not to flinch when Lancelot wrapps his arms around his hips.

“Merlin, you can’t pull that on me,” He leans in to place a kiss against Merlin’s forehead. “You’ve saved my life countless times. I don’t think normal old sorcerers can defeat the Questing Beast.”

“You did that.” Merlin blushes, looking down at his hands.

“Not without you.” Lancelot smiles in earnest now, fingers tipping Merlin’s chin up. “I want to know. You’ve never shown me what you can do when you’re life isn’t under threat.”

Merlin takes a deep breath, looking into brown eyes. He wonders if they’d still look quite so accepting after he knew. “If you insist…”

“I’d really love to see, but only if you can handle it.” Warm hands link through Merlin’s. A tinge of concern lifts his voice. An out, if Merlin needs it.

“I-I can do it. I’m just not used to being so open.” Merlin gives a shaky smile and steps back.

He closes his eyes and lifts his hands to pull forward raw magic like he hasn’t done in ages. He imagines the rustle of a soft breeze, the warmth of a glowing fire, the quiet hum of summer time. He fills himself with the pulse of magic that is always there, always present, always waiting.

He doesn’t open his eyes until he hears Lancelot gasp.

He stood in a field, a new place he’d never seen before. The trees look far away, the sky too bright and too blue. It is warmer than it has been in months. Flowers he has never seen before dance waist high in a breeze from nowhere. Merlin had created his own summertime.

Lancelot stares at Merlin with awe, curiosity and amazement battling across his face.

Merlin bites his lip, stepping back from where he stood moments ago to hide his face. He's just Merlin. He doesn’t want that look.

Lancelot steps forward with him, hands reaching for Merlin before he can run away.

“You are amazing, you know that, Merlin?” Lancelot kisses him again. “You always have been.”


End file.
